Victor Mancha (Earth-616)
__TOC__ Real Name: Victor Mancha Nicknames: No known nicknames Former Aliases: No known former aliases Other Current Aliases: Victorious Status Occupation: Unemployed Juvenile Runaway Legal Status: Legal status unknown Identity: Secret Marital Status: Marital status unknown Group Affiliation: The Runaways Base of Operations: The Hostel II, a former base of operations for the group of supervillains called The Pride, located under the La Brea Tar Pits at Los Angeles Natural History Museum Origin Victor Mancha is actually a bio-technological construct of the evil robot Ultron. Place of Birth: Los Angeles, California Known Relatives: Ultron (father, deactivated); Marianella Mancha (mother, deceased); Dr. Henry Pym (grandfather), Vision (half-brother) First Appearance: Runaways Vol. 2 #1 History A duplicate Ultron body that was defeated by the West Coast Avengers was left for scrap in a junkyard in Los Angeles. The head of this duplicate managed to maintain an active CPU despite being separated from its body. This head was later discovered by a petty criminal named Marianella Mancha, who believed it to be an oracle of sorts. Ultron proceeded to assemble a new body for himself with the help of Marianella, and then used DNA samples from Marianella to grow a "son" that was part-machine and part-man. Ultron aged this subject to the false appearance of being roughly 16-years-old, though it was actually only a few years old. He named this creation Victor and left him in the care of Marianella with dormant programming preparing him for his first contact with super-powered beings on a planned trip to New York at age 21. A group of teenage runaways, the offspring of the Pride, received a grave warning from a future version of one of their members; Gert Yorkes, claiming a teenager named Victor Mancha would one day betray the future heroes of the world and kill them all under the name "Victorious". Skeptical of the warning, the group eventually did locate Victor and inadvertently triggered the onset of his programmed capabilities. The group of former teen heroes known as Excelsior briefly combated the runaways on orders from a mysterious benefactor; but their attempt proved fruitless. The runaways took Victor, which drew his father from hiding to kidnap his mother. Victor then set out to save his mother with the help of the Runaways. The group attacked what appeared to be Dr. Doom, and eventually overpowered him. Once destroyed though, Doom was revealed as a Doom-Bot and Victor's true father appeared; Ultron. He killed Victor's mother and then took control of Victor, forcing him to attack the runaways. Victor eventually broke free of his father's control, once Ultron had revealed Victor's true origins to his son. Excelsior appeared and helped the teens escaped from Ultron, and Darkhawk destroyed Ultron's new body. An impostor posing as Chamber allowed the teens to escape while Excelsior was busy cleaning up after Ultron; and Victor left with them. Characteristics Height: x'xx" Weight: xxx lbs (xxx kg) Eyes: Brown, Glowing Blue when powers are active Hair: Brown Unusual Features: When electro-magnetic capabilities are activated, Victor produces sparks of electricity from his mouth. Powers Known Powers: Electro-magnetic energy control. Known Abilities: Cyborg body offers some degree of damage resistance and strength, and will eventually become indiscriminate to a normal human physiology. Strength Level: Strength level unknown Miscellaneous Equipment: No known equipment. Transportation: The Leapfrog. Weapons: No known weapons. Notes * Victor may be destined to have feelings for teammate Gert Yorkes as implied by the future incarnation of Gert. Trivia * Recommended Readings * Runaways Vol.2 #1-6, "True Believers" Related Articles * External Links * References * ---- Category:Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborg Characters Category:Runaways members Category:Image Needed